Felix Felicis
by JacintaMarina
Summary: DHr. Felix Felicis plays a role in the beginning of a relationship, we see both characters' points of view. R&R svp.


A/N So I figured I'd just take five minutes and pump out something since I'm not going to have time between ISU's, Christmas, some kind of a social life and the like… not that I'm not completely devoted to my readers, but I do want to get into university! R&R SVP!! Kisses, JM.

* * *

He is the single most obnoxious, self-centred, snobbish, arrogant, _bastard _I have ever met… and damn it, I just can't help but love him for it.

* * *

'Granger, get out of my way, will you? You may be a Mudblood, but you're still female, and I refuse to shove a woman, no matter how below me she may be. That is, unless, she wants to be shoved.' Draco Malfoy drawled as he made his was to dinner in the Great Hall. 

Holding his gaze for a few moments, Hermione Granger leant back against the cool stone wall to let him pass.

* * *

_She's not the type of girl I usually go for. That's fine. Well, it's fine unless you count the fact that my father will disown me, and then kill me if he finds out… slowly and painfully. Indeed, he'd probably kill her right in front of me before he did me in just to teach me one last lesson before he was finally rid of me. _

* * *

'Why would the staff put us together with Slytherin _again_ for classes? Why? They're not completely dense, are they?' 

'Could you be any less observant, Ron?' Hermione told Ron, setting up her cauldron for Sixth Year Potions, 'they probably want to force us into being nice to each other.'

Looking over to the Slytherins on the other side of the room, Harry muttered grimly, 'That's as probable as Snape coming in here and reciting the Twelve Days of Christmas to us as he handed out candy canes.'

Ron snorted loudly at the visual, and Malfoy looked up at their table, sneering slightly at the sight of them. 'So, you're here, are you, Weasleby? And the Mudblood Granger here to help you out? Not that you two aren't absolutely perfection for each other. Being a couple of blood traitors and the like.'

Before they had a chance to respond, Professor Slughorn paraded through the door.

'Ah! Class, are we ready to begin? I'm going to pair you off according to your last year's potion marks, and some of Professor Snape's notes on you all as students. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Mr Finnigan…' down the list he continued, until – 'Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. Instructions are on the board. Begin.'

Giving Hermione a pitying look, Ron and Harry moved to their assigned table, and began chopping ingredients for their potion. They watched as Draco swaggered over to Hermione and dropped his bag beside her. 'Let's get this over with, shall we, Granger?'

* * *

I think it was back in Potions that one day that he really started to get under my skin. It was sort of like I got to know him. There's just something so soothing about the aura of the _Amortentia _that was in the cauldron beside me. When I smelled it, too, it was just lovely! Freshly mown grass, new parchment, and _his_ cologne. Yes, that's what I was blushing about, if you _must _know…

* * *

_Why _Felix Felicis_ has to be toxic, I'll never know. I mean, really, couldn't they just make it non-toxic? Perhaps that will be my goal in life. Of course, that would mean that just about everyone would have perfect days every day… but, then again, it would make me even more fabulously wealthy than I already am, and that's not such a bad thing. She talked about that other cauldron, too, eh? What does it smell like to me, and what would I have happen on my perfect day, you ask? Well, I suppose I can tell you that. To me, it smells like a smouldering fireplace, an aged library, and the scent of a certain young woman who just happens to be sitting right next to me. And as to what would happen on my perfect day… Well, nothing could beat where I am right now._

* * *

'Congratulations, to Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, who have made the potion _perfectly_. Why, I can just smell the warm brandy, and almost feel it running down my throat, well done! Well, fill your vials, and you're all dismissed.' 

As they packed up, Draco muttered quietly, 'Nice working with you, Granger. I just might owe you one.'

'Oh, and why is that?' Hermione asked, tucking her _Felix_ into her robes.

''coz you just about made my day.'

* * *

Well, here we are, then, I suppose. 

_Yes, well. I suppose we are._

Our getting together just seemed so right. Especially after he switched sides. I mean, you didn't really think I'd end up with Ron, did you? He's terribly sweet, but not exactly my intellectual rival or anything.

_And did you expect me to follow my father my entire life? Especially since the Dark Lord was so _obviously _screwed once Potter figured out about the Horcruxes. How did he get that, anyways?_

Dumbledore.

_Ah. Anyways, a Malfoy always knows when to jump ship and join the other side. We only suffer winners, you know._

Obviously.

_Indeed. Well, here we are, then, only a few years after that potion wore off, and damn… _

That's all you can say? 'Damn'?

_Obviously. _

Fine then.

_Just get your adorable muggle-born butt over here and kiss me, Granger._

* * *

That day, after dinner, Hermione ran into a tall, blonde someone who had just so happened to be heading the same direction, only much, much slower. 

'Malfoy, get out of my way will you? You may be a Slytherin, but I'd still rather not have to curse you.'

Holding her gaze for a few moments, Draco Malfoy went to lean back against the cool stone wall to let her pass.

That is, until he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

* * *

A/N... sooooo? What did you think? Positive and/or Negtive feedback? 


End file.
